escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza Koshy
Liza Koshy, nicknamed The Explorer, is invited to a masquerade ball in the Victorian Era by The Sorceress, who was possessing Joey Graceffa at the time. She get’s kidnapped by the Vampires and tied up next to Joey. Liza and Joey help free each other, forming an alliance. She asserts herself as a strong member of the team by continuously finding puzzles and clues, receiving minimal votes by her fellow guests. However, Joey tries to convince the group to vote her into the Baking Room Challenge, saying that she could handle it, also because she hadn’t been in a challenge yet. While Joey is the only one that votes for her, her name is still drawn alongside her friend Tyler Oakley, who no one expected. Liza loses the challenge to Tyler, but with the help of Sampson, kills The Gingerbread Woman and gives them the Candy Gem. Liza and the rest of the guests celebrate Liza and Tyler’s return, believing it’s possible they can both live. However, the Sorceress shows up, telling them that the most important rule is that one of them has to die, summoning the Harpies, one which grabs Liza and slashes open her throat. Liza later reawakens alone inside of the Museum of the Dead by energy released from when Joey picked up the Carnival Master’s Crystal. She avoids The Collector’s Guards, coming across the jar of YouTuber’s souls, and witnessing Joey holding the Crystal from the other side. She begs him to come save them, before being interrupted by The Collector. She demands to know what she’s been doing with her friends, in which the Collector replies that she’s been feasting on their souls. She then stabs Liza, stealing her soul and adding it into the jar. Her soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role Season 2 Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I'' ' Liza was one of the YouTubers to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time to travel to the house. She also received a special item a spoon key would become of use later. Dorien then came down the stairs saying that all of cast looked delicious" until Liza asks "Where is Joey?" he then replies that Joey wanted him to greet them for him and he said that he would return when everything was ready. Liza then asked Andrea what she dressed up as to which Andrea replied that she was "The Mystic" she then explained that as "The Mystic" she does a lot of potions, talks to spirits. Then Alex asks Liza what she is she then tells him that she is "The Explorer". Andrea then warns Liza not to go down any dark doorways Liza replies that she loves dark doorways. Then Tana comes up to Lauren saying how she made her dress. Liza then asked "Did you make that booty?!" To which Lauren said she did, then Liza commented that was what Alex was writing about. Then Tana, Lauren and Liza discovered a book which had a pink bookmark saying either "Live or Evil" bookmarked on a page about Dorien. Then Alex, Tyler and DeStorm discovered a picture of Dorien then DeStorm noticed something was off about the painting and on the bottom right side you could easily rip it off revealing a half of a map then Gabbie, Andrea and Jesse discovered a Cryptex. Liza then asks if he may have just been reading about himself before coming down the stairs to which both Lauren and Tana said no. They then take the book down as evidence and show everyone then Alex puts evil into the cryptex and it unlocks to reveal a key. Then Allison pulls aside Tyler and Alex saying that it isn't safe there and that they needed to leave right away. Suddenly a vampire comes down telling Allison that her father (Dorian) is waiting for her in the ballroom. She then tells everyone to follow her then the vampire comes up from behind and puts his hand over Liza's mouth preventing her from screaming and is taken to another room. Then Allison takes the others outside and tells them that her father Dorien is lying and is not the owner of the estate. They then enter a room full of guests dressed in masquerades (who are all vampires) then Dorien moves a curtain to reveal Joey tied up with tubes attached to him near a tape to which when the tape was turned on would suck blood out of Joey's body. Then, Dorien asks Allison if she would like a drink, to which she replies, "I'm not thirsty." Then, Dorian commands one of the vampires to bring out the warmer one which then a vampire is revealed to be dragging Liza about to be tied up. Liza then comments that she is about to be killed in front of all these people she just met she thens says I didn't even get a chance to party yet". Then Liza tells Joey what is this he then asks why she is here because he didn't invite her. Then Joey tells her that he did not invite her here she said he did and invited them to a dinner party. Then Liza asks why he is chained up. '''Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II After reading the message on the Wooden Stake of Van Helsing they then open the door and walking outside Joey impales Morgan directly through the chest killing him while Liza watches. Surprised at her friend's bravery they then run off to go find their friends and escape. They then free Lauren and Andrea who had been kidnapped by the vampires. They then continue to look for the group and eventually find them and rejoice. Then Liza alongside Joey explains that he did not bring them here then Joey threatens Allison as she explains her father was lying to them he is not the owner of the estate but The Sorceress owns it and if she has eyes on you your days in this world are numbered. She continues by saying the only way home is through the carriage they came in however when they arrive the carriage has disappeared meaning the guests are now trapped in the Victorian Era. Then Joey begins to threaten Allison telling them she will find them a way out of here. Liza than says that maybe the book they found alongside the stake could help. They then go inside into the Lounge where they begin to talk. Allison continues to explain on how there is a crown (Crown Of Oblivion) that can supposedly defeat her and the journal tells them how to get the crown. Then they realize it's locked and DeStorm realizes that he has a key on his watch. Then they get into a fight on who should get the book and unlock it then Jesse steps up and points his gun and points it at both of them then Liza throws the book to DeStorm who unlocks it with the key and reads out the following words. : “''If you seek the Crown of Oblivion be prepared for the death to follow. The Sorceress was once a peasant girl who made a deal with a cursed god for power. She murdered the keeper of this estate and trapped it in time so she might live forever. She has been gathering an army in preparation for a spell that will open a portal to the modern world and make her empress over all time. The spell requires the evil Joey...” ::: — Part of the book's message Everyone looks at Joey, who then reads it the spell requires the evil Joey '''carried '''they then continue on reading the book. : “''The spell required the evil Joey carried with him and nine innocent lives from the modern day. There are 8 gems of power kept by the lieutenants. If they can be gathered and placed in the map, the Crown will be revealed. The wearer of the crown will have the power to stop her spell and return home. However, obtaining a gem will require unraveling dark mysteries and voting on two who must undertake a terrible challenge that will end in death. Time is short - by morning her spell will be complete, and there will be no future to return to. ''” ::: — The rest of the message 'Episode 3 - Tangled Web' '3 Days Ago' A man by the name of Randal is being seduced by Kira and Haruko he then asks when he can see the gem they say he can see it later and that a guest would be joining them soon (unbeknownst to Randal it would be Jorogumo) they then tie him down he wakes hours later as Jorogumo crawls onto him and begins to devour him. 'Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ' 'During the Civil War ''' There are two warriors fighting the enemy as they hear someone screaming in pain suddenly the enemy appears out of nowhere and is holding a decapitated man's head then the second warriors is worried so he tells the first warrior they need to get out of there however the first warrior sticks his ground. He then shots at one of them leaving a hole in their stomach however it instantly heals. Then the warrior fights another one when a hooded figure comes out holding a magic arrow asking how long he would resist them to which he replies forever shooting 2 of his guns north and south. Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman'' ' '''When Tyler and Liza both came back from challenge.' They came back and have the gem. The Sorceress came out, as Tana threw her lollipop at her, and the sorceress says, "One of you must die. That is the most important part. That is the rule of the game." A harpy came out and killed Sampson, then a blue harpy popped out and grabbed Liza. Then, it took her in the mansion and slit her throat. The guests could tell she was dead by hearing her scream and seeing blood splattered on the door. Tyler Oakley said this after this tragedy, "Here I was thinking Liza and I could survive then there is blood everywhere and she is dead." Season 3 '''''Episode 10 - The Carnival Master After Matt and Nikita escape the night, Joey says to them that he needs to do something first. He looks into the blue crystal which showed Shane, Lele, DeStorm, Alex, Gabbie, Colleen, and Liza, hinting at a fourth season. Liza sent a help message, saying that everyone who is dead needs help! This will further go into Season 4 of Escape the Night. Season 4 Episode 1 - Collecting the Dead: Part 1 It was revealed that when Joey pulled the blue crystal off the Carnival Master's chest, it caused Liza's display case to shatter, freeing Liza who finds herself in the Museum of the Dead. She hides as the Collector's guards enter the area searching for her, before telling a still frozen Alex "I'll be back, I promise" before running off. She eludes the Collector's guards before discovering a jar filled with the souls of the deceased guests. She recognized one of them as Shane and later discovers another blue crystal seeing Joey in it and asking him to come to save them. But then she was caught by The Collector who asked Liza why she outside of her exhibit, while also saying that "there will be punishment". Liza asks what she has done with her friends. The Collector simply says, "There wasn't enough room in my collection to hold them all." She also states that she does enjoy feasting on souls when she's hungry. She then stabs Liza and sends her soul into the jar. Voting History Appearances Quotes Season 2 Episode 1 * "Any crevice, any underneath the skirt, any inside the pants, anything like that, I'm exploring it." * "So being the tiny girl I am, I'm searching high and low. And, girl, I found the second bottle." * "I explore anything and everything." * "I'm about to get killed in front of all these people I just met! I didn't even have a chance to party yet!" * "You invite us to a dinner party and THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE DINNER! * "Hello? Hi, yes, excuse me, IS ANYBODY GONNA SAVE ME?" * "So Joey comes in like Buffy the Vampire Slayer and kills him!" Episode 2 * "Lauren died. Alex is single." Episode 3 * "I'm just going to shoot some web on him. Ya nasty!" Liza talking about Jorogumo. * "I'm an explorer, I can't help it!" Episode 5 * "So Gabbie grabs the chocolate bar, and I'm like, 'Girl, you better share!'" * "He's so cute. He looks tasty, but I probably shouldn't say that, but he looks really adorable." * "If I don't come back, it was sweet living with you all." Season 3 Episode 10 * "Joey? Joey, are you there? This is your chance to make things right. Please. We need you. Come save us." Season 4 Episode 1 * ”I’ll be back, I promise!” - Liza, promising to save Alex Wassabi and everyone else. * "Shane?" * “What have you done with my friends?" - Liza, confronting The Collector. Thumbnails The Masquerade Part I.jpg IMG 0003.JPG IMG 0004.JPG IMG 0005.JPG IMG 1475.JPG Collecting The Dead Part 1.png Gallery B6167A5C-0D04-4963-BA03-0C168A6346A5.jpeg|Liza receives her invitation from Joey Graceffa, who was being possessed by The Sorceress at the time. F54F707A-365C-48B0-B72C-2AC840D91C0C.jpeg|Liza arrives at the Victorian Mansion. 2541393F-9A2D-4AAD-A156-EED012092000.jpeg|Liza’s first confessional in Season 2. 04A9D356-C56C-4433-B89F-0AB86CE03B63.jpeg|Liza as she appears in the Season 2 intro. B3FE26DF-5794-4E22-827B-0BC5A07BCE81.jpeg|Liza attempts to enter all of DeStorm Power’s cards. Allison rejects it, but takes a single card for Liza’s vote. C089C3B1-7378-461A-81C0-BD4A2333D6E3.jpeg|Liza during the Baking Room Challenge. 251D03AB-C878-489E-817F-7EB56CB884D2.jpeg|Liza being dragged away by one of the Harpies. Liza Koshy and Blue Harpie.jpeg|The last time the group sees Liza. 823AA443-DC74-4B83-8FF8-6027E6010FE6.jpeg|Liza’s throat is slashed by one of the Harpies, causing her blood to stain the nearby door. 27107DA3-6CC1-47EF-8FE4-AA6AA26C3744.jpeg|Liza begging Joey Graceffa to come save them from Joey’s point of view. Liza cage.png|Liza in her glass case. C0FED043-EEAE-4DF2-B3C3-05561E550D26.jpeg|Liza’s glass case shatters. 4053A0FA-4E5B-4F3C-B973-114C5B8BFCC5.jpeg|Liza is shocked at her awakening after being killed. B757931A-351C-4377-95D1-2BE50EA49AE4.jpeg|Liza trying to avoid The Collector’s Guards. 2863524E-9A88-4F2E-A4E2-0401CC124DB6.jpeg|Liza begging Joey Graceffa to come save them from Liza’s point of view. 566FFBDC-0C37-42A9-91D6-83FCE4DC3F59.jpeg|Liza confronting The Collector. soulstealer.jpg|Liza has her soul stolen by The Collector. Trivia * Despite her early death, many consider Liza as one of the most helpful guest during her stay of Escape the Night. *She appears in Season 4 despite not being a guest. *Fans and theorists suspect that Liza never died in episode 5 (The Gingerbread Woman). It was confirmed by Joey Graceffa that she died in a interview about ETN saying, "She's dead. She's not coming back." On the theory of Liza being alive. *She probably could've became a contestant in Season 4, had she not escaped her case. *Liza is the only guest put in a glass case that wasn’t provided with a new outfit. *Liza has been in every main episode, that she was in, thumbnail except for The Masquerade Part II. *In the Behind the sences episode, she is seen wearing a very familiar jacket on. *Based on an interview with Joey, Liza was going to be a part of the All Stars cast, but last minute schedule changes with her Nickelodeon show "Double Dare", caused her to only be able to film the quick cameo in the beginning. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cast Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Fourth Victims Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Thirteen Million Subscribers Category:Fourteen Million Subscribers Category:Seventeen Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subcribers Category:Sixteen Million Subcribers Category:Guest Category:Season 2 Guest Category:Fans Favorite Category:Nominated for an Award